Robin or Red-X? with Larry
by ZeAwsumOtaku
Summary: Robin sacrificed himself to save everyone, but now he is stuck in a different dimension, where another Robin already exist, Robin changes his identity to Red X. With Larry in the story, what kind of crazy adventure will the new Red-X and Larry have? BASED ON YOUNG JUSTICE: RED-X
1. Warning

_**!Warning!**_

_**This is a Fan Fiction Story!**_

_**None of it Belongs to me Except the OCs!**_

_**The Characters in the story Does Not and Do Not belong to Me!**_

_**The Characters belong to their Rightful Owner.**_

_**I think they are Warner Bros., DC Comics, and Cartoonetwork.**_

_**Contains:**_

_**Drama, **__**Angst, **__**Hurt/Comfort, **__**Suspense, **__**Tradegy, **__**Crime, Slash, and ect. ect.**_

_**(Lazy to type all of them.) **___

_**Enjoy the Story!**_


	2. Chapter 1 (Tragic Sacrifice)

**New Story!**

**I'll continue the story if I get 3 reviews. **

* * *

**_Teen Titans:_**

_Robin 17_

_Cyborg 18_

_Starfire 17_

_Beastboy 16_

_Raven 16_

* * *

The villain Brain and Brother Blood had developed a wormhole that was powerful enough to erase the whole city into nothing.

The Teen Titans had just defeated both Brother Blood and Braniac, they tied up in black matter that was made by Raven's black magic.

"Yo, Rob, think you could give me a hand!?" Cyborg shouted as he tried to disable the growing wormhole.

Robin looked at his teammates then at the wormhole. "Starfire, Beastboy, Raven!" Robin called.

"What's up, Rob!" Beastboy ran toward his leader. "Friend Robin, how may I be off help?" Starfire asked as she floated above few inches off the floor. Raven appeared in front of her leader using her black magic.

Robin looked at the captured villains, "I want you three to take Brother Blood and Brain to jail."

"But what about you, Dude? " Beastboy asked with a worried expression.

"I will stay behind and help Cyborg disable the wormhole." Robin told them with a serious face then changed his expression. "After we disable the wormhole we can all have a pizza party." Robin told them with smiled.

"Alright!" Beastboy hyped about the pizza party, he gave Robin a bro-fist and was returned, and changed into a bird then flew toward the exit.

Starfire gave Robin her famous bone crushing hug then followed Beastboy, looked at Robin and waved with a big smile, Robin waved back at her.

"Robin," Raven said, she uncomfortable leaving her leader, she felt that something tragic will happen to him.

"Go, Raven." Robin told her with a small smile. Raven walked up to Robin and hugged him. "Please be careful," Raven pleaded in a whisper.

Robin returned the hug, "I will." Raven looked at Robin in the eyes, "Promise me that you will come back." Robin nodded, "I will come back and we will all have the pizza party."

Raven nodded and pulled up her hood, using her black magic she took the villains and flew off following Starfire and Beastboy, a single tear ran down her cheek.

Robin ran toward Cyborg, he was tinkering with the machine that controlled the wormhole. "Cyborg, how is it? " Robin asked his half robot friend.

Cyborg looked at his miniature monitor in his arm and answered, "Bad, real bad, Robin. I can't stop it, it's out of control. It's impossible to stop, it's too late." Cyborg looked at his leader with sad and pained expression.

Robin looked around and analyzed the wormhole. "Is it possible to stop it from the inside?" He asked with a grim expression.

Cyborg wide eyed at his leader," Don't do it man! Don't even think about! If the guys hears you said th-" Cyborg shouted at Robin in anger but was interrupted.

"Tell Me!" Robin shouted then looked at his best friend in the eye.

Cyborg sighed,"It's possible to stop the wormhole by destroying it from the inside. If you used your explosives the wormhole will close up on it's own but you have to go inside it and blow up the core."

Robin walked up to the wormhole and looked back at Cyborg,"I'm going in."

"You can't! What will happen to the team, Starfire, Beastboy, Raven and me! We need a leader, we need you! " Cyborg shouted.

"Either way I will still die! I sacrifice myself and save everyone or let the wormhole destroy everything and everyone!" Robin shouted trying to reason with Cyborg.

"Then let me go in the wormhole!" Cyborg shouted back.

"The team needs you Cy, you are already a great leader. When I was Slade's apprentice, you did a great job leading the group. The team doesn't need me to lead them because they already have a great leader, you Cy. Also if you need help you can ask the Titan East, North, South and the Honorary members." Robin reasoned with Cyborg.

Cyborg opened his mouth to say something stopped but the look of his leader told him that there is no way to stop him. Cyborg closed his eyes for a few seconds and sighed," Alright, I will watch over the team."

Robin gave Cyborg a sad smile,"Thanks bro." Cyborg return the smile with tears running his cheeks. "I… The team… Everyone will miss you, bro." Cyborg hugged Robin tightly.

Robin returned the hug, "Could you do me a favor?" "Sure" Cyborg released his hug. "Tell Batman, forget about me and get a new partner." Robin told Cyborg then looked up to the wormhole, after few moments he glanced back at Cyborg,"I guess this is a goodbye, So guess it doesn't matter if you know my identity."

Cyborg gaped at Robin,"Rob, you don-" he was quickly interrupted by Robin.

"I want you to know Cy, I also want you to tell the others who I am." Robin tell pulled off his mask and show Cyborg his blue eyes,"Cy, my real name is Richard Grayson but I preferred to be called Dick." Robin now revealed as Dick Grayson chuckled.

Cyborg gave Dick a huge smile,"I would have never thought that a billionaire kid would be a super hero… Wait then does that mean?" Cyborg asked as his jaws dropped.

Dick smiled,"Yeah, he's Batman." Cyborg laughed and Dick joined him. "It was great to know you." Cyborg told Dick. "You too,Cy, now Go!" Dick ordered Cyborg.

Cyborg ran off and shouted while headed toward the exit, "Bye, bro! You will always be the leader of the Teen Titans even now and forever!" Cyborg went out and drove off with his T-Car.

Robin had a goofy smile when he heard Cyborg's shout, he put back his mask on and took a deep breath then jumped into the wormhole.

Robin was sucked inside, pulled toward the core. As he was being pulled he had flash backs at an amazing fast speed.

* * *

**(Robin P.O.V.)**

I saw my parents death, then the meeting of Bruce Wayne,then me becoming Robin, then me leaving Batman and went to Jump City, then how the Teen Titans was made, then the many adventures, good times and bad times, the team and I had.

Then for some reason I saw flashes of Slade and Red X, weird but they change my life 180 degrees and I guess because of them my heroing days were not dull. Finally one by one I saw my teammates faces, first was Beastboy next was Starfire after was Cyborg then next came Raven.

A tears ran down my cheeks. Raven, I felt bad that I couldn't keep her promise.

Then I saw the core, took out all of my explosives, "Aaaaaaaaah!" I threw them at the core, the next thing I knew, I couldn't see anything but the color white and felt my whole body burn but for some reason I heard a voice, the voice was familiar but I can't seem to recall the owner of the voice, it said "You are meant for much more asterious things! Don't worry, your number Uno fan will save you, ahahahahaha."

The color white changed to a yellowish green glow, then I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Hoped you like it!**

**Review Reviews 3 Reviews and the story continues!**

**Also Read my other stories too! **


	3. Chapter 2 (New World, New Identity)

**DOMO!**

**I received few reviews on wanting more chapters.**

**So I decided to update it! **

**Even if I'm busy with my other fanfictions and college.**

**Anyway Enjoy and leave a review of what you think of the story!**

**Try read my other stories as well.**

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

A certain red robin flying around the roof of a tall skyscraper. The bird flew down landing on a figure laying on the floor. The bird chirped and pecked softly trying to wake the unconscious figure.

Robin heard a faint chirp and felt something pecking him. Robin groaned and slowly opening his eyes seeing the source of the noise and pecks. He saw a red robin sitting on top of him, the bird quickly hopped off of him. Robin got up slowly, rubbing his pained muscles, groaning in pain.

Robin looked at the bird and examined it, the bird had a collar around the neck and a letter L was dangling from it. Then Robin suddenly remembered a familiar voice and the yellowish green glow, it was... "Larry?" He asked the bird. The bird flew around in glee, then tackled Robin snuggling against his face. Robin was laying on the floor again laughing, "Ahahaha, I'll take that as a yes."

Larry got off of Robin, Robin slowly pushed himself up from the ground. Gingerly, he rubbed his shoulder and administered a small amount of pressure to test for any tearing. He gave a relived sigh when he found that, even though his shoulder was going to be sore for a while, it wasn't too badly hurt. "So, Larry, why are you a bird?" The tip of the bird's beak glowed yellowish green, then his whole body was swallowed up by the light. After the light dead down, in place of the bird once stood was a small child that was dress like Robin but the letter on his chest is L. "Robin! I missed you!" The child shouted, jumping up and down excitedly, then flew up to Robin.

"It's great to see you too, Larry." Robin patted Larry on the head. "Thanks for saving me Larry." Robin smiled and thanked the little saviour from the bottom of his heart.

Larry blushed in embarrassment, "Aww, It was nothing. As your number Uno fan, Larry knew Robin needs Larry's help. Larry doesn't want Robin to die. So Larry used the magic finger and saved you!"

Robin started to stretch a little and had decided that his only problem was going to be sore muscles and stiff joints, he looked around the area to observe his surroundings. He gasped as he quickly recognized his location. The dark dilapidated buildings and smoke filled sky was easy to place.

He was in _Gotham City_.

He let out a relieved sigh and had he been anyone else, he probably would have had a hysterical laughing fit. Somehow, he had made it. Robin took out his second grappling gun; it always paid to bring a spare, and aimed at the roof of the apartment building he was next to. "Come on, Larry, let's go. You ride on my back." Larry smiled, widening his eyes, "Yeay! Larry gets to ride on Robin's back!" Larry then jumped on to Robin's back and laughed happily.

Robin shot up to the roof in a manner of seconds and gracefully landed on his feet. He took the chance to admire the city that he'd once protected and saw that it hadn't changed a bit in the three years he'd been gone. He couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

Robin pulled out his Titan communicator and called his team. "Cyborg, this is Robin. I'm okay and in Gotham City." He said with a smirk. _There would definitely be a party at the Tower tonight._ After waiting five minutes for Cyborg to respond, Larry looked at Robin nervously but Robin didn't notice, "Um... Robi, I need to tell you something."

Robin began to frown, "Not now, Larry, I'm trying to contat the team. Cyborg, can you hear me? Beat Boy? Starfire? Raven?" He adjusted the frequency to other designated Titan channels, but all he got was static. _Was the communicator damaged during the explosion of the Black Hole_? "But, Robin, Larry thinks you should listen t-" Larry tried to get Robin's attention but was suddenly cut off. "Aaaaahhhhh! Someone help me! Please!" Robin heard a female voice call.

Instincts took over Robin, his year of training overriding his thoughts and Robin put his dilemma on hold as he moved to help the woman who had screamed."We will talk latter Larry! We have go help." He launched off the corner of the building, using his grappling gun to pull him to the next rooftop, while Larry glanced at Robin nervously behind Robin's back.

After five minutes of jumping and diving from one building to the next, Robin arrived just in time to see the four offenders being taken down by… himself?Robin quickly hid himself in the nearest shadow and stared in amazement as a younger version of himself handcuffed the criminals to a nearby streetlight. As the younger Robin walked in and out of the light, he could see the major differences between his costume and his double.

The other Robin's hair wasn't spiked up, but at least it wasn't gelled down to his skull like Batman had made him do. The cape was longer and there wasn't any green on the uniform, instead it was replaced with black. His mask and gloves were styled differently as was his utility belt and boots."Here you go mam." His younger self said as he gave the frightened woman her purse and Robin, couldn't hel but, flinch at how familiar the boy's voice was.

It was younger version of his own, before puberty had set in."God bless you!" She said as she ran out of the alleyway and no doubt all the way to her home. "So how'd I do? I did good right?" His younger self said eagerly as he turned towards the darker shadows in the alley. "You did very well Robin. I knew that you could handle them on your own." Batman said to his younger self. Robin stopped breathing as soon as his former mentor stepped out of the shadows. Even though the costume was a little different, Robin could tell right away that this was the man who'd trained him. "Do you want to turn in for the night?" Batman asked as he grabbed his grappling gun. "One more round?" His younger self said in a childlike manner. "One more." Batman nodded as the two launched into the air leaving Robin with nothing more than an eerie laugh, courtesy of his younger self.

_Okay Boy Wonder get a grip, you can figure this out. Apparently, there's a younger me running around with Batman wearing costumes I've never seen before… I did tell Cyborg to tell Batman to get a new partner but it only has been a day, that's too fast to find my replacement! _Larry tugged slightly on Robin's cape, "Robin?" Larry asked nervously. Robin ignored Larry then he remembered Larry. "Larry?" Larry answered nervously, "Yeah, Robin." Robin asked suspiciously, "What did you do?" Larry chuckled nervously, "Well.. Ah.. Robin, you are in a different dimension but some people call it parallel universe." Robin sigh and put down Larry then knelt down, "How did this happen?" Larry glanced down answered, "Robin, you went inside the wormhole to save everyone but yourself and Larry doesn't want Robin to die so Larry used the magic finger to save you. But because of the wormhole, your explosive, and my magic, caused the wormhole explode and made a tear that connected to different dimension. There was no way out of the wormhole but the tear to save you from death."

Robin took in the information, "Can't you send me back? You are from a different dimension too so we can use your magic finger to get back,right?" Larry looked up at Robin sadly, "I can go back but not you, Robin." Robin shouted in frustration, "But why? Why can't I go back!?" After Robin calmed down, Larry explain, " Your death is fixed." Robin raised a brow, "What do you mean fixed. Some one plotted my death!? Me jumping into the wormhole was a diabolical plan of someone's!?" Larry shook his head, "No! No, no. What I mean is that there are some things in a certain time-line that has to happen no matter what, it's called the fixed time-line. For example the Revolutionary War, without it this country would still be a British colony or be taken by other countries. Your death is similar to that situation."

Robin understood, "So my death will be part of a history that my change the country and..or the world?" Larry smiled, "Something like that!" Robin asked, "How did my death changed the world anyway?" Larry answered, "I can't tell you the details but it involves Batman getting a new partner and your involvement to this dimension." Robin vaguely understood, "Okay, so I can't go back but move forward and forward is living in this dimension." Robin took a deep breath and exhaled, making his decision, "Alright, It was time to do some research." Robin stood up and stretched a hand toward Larry, "Larry would you like to be my partner and sidekick?" Larry light up like a child opening their present on Christmas morning, "Yeappie!" Larry took Robin's hand, "Yeay, I'm Robin's sidekick!" Larry climbed back onto Robin's back and they swing away with the grappling gun.

"I got a question, Larry." Robin stated.

"What is it, Robin?" Larry asked.

"Why do you look different?" Robin asked.

Larry looked at Robin in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is this." Robin swing in front of a window of a skyscraper, the window nicely showed the reflection like a mirror.

The reflection showed Robin and Larry riding behind his back but Larry looked different. Larry used to look like a horribly miniature cloned or plush doll of Robin but now he looked like a regular kid that is aged 3-4 years old in .Robin's costume

Larry answered, "Ah well it had something to do with the wormhole causing me to change my appearance. Is it bad?"

Robin smirk, "No, it make you blend in with the crowd better. I like your new look, in fact you look adorable."

Larry blushed from the compliment.

* * *

Robin spent the next five days looking through newspaper articles, the internet, and any other source of information he could get his hands on, namely the Bat Computer. Fortunately, this dimension's Batman and his had the same password. With every new bit of information he read, Robin was convinced of what Larry said was true. This world was not his world. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew he and Larry was right. Larry, himself from a different world, had been enough proof the different dimensions does exist.

So that only left one question, Robin turned toward Larry, "Larry, what should I do from now on? This wasn't my world, but I am likely stranded here for the rest of my life." Larry began to think and listened to Robin as he continued, "Of course I could always ask the Justice League for help, but I don't think that I wanted to announce myself to the superhero community anytime soon and there is the fixed time-line problem."

Robin begin to spin in the chair he is sitting on, thinking thoughtfully, "Even though, they were this dimensions' version of my friends, but they aren't really my friends. They are strangers who wore the faces that I'm familiar with. They hadn't had the same experiences as their counterparts, they wouldn't know me." Robin stopped spinning, But I do know one thing though, that am a hero. As long as people are in trouble, I'd be there to help." Robin and Larry thought hard, "but how could I be Robin if there is already a Robin? I supposed that I could take the role of Nightwing." Robin suggested then Larry interrupted, "But then you might be taking away that future from the other Robin."

Robin nodded in understanding, then suddenly they were struck by a mad idea, Robin logged onto Batman's computer, Larry quickly jumped onto Robin's back and looked over his shoulder, and looked up any and all information on Red X. They smiled as the screen flashed no data found. "Hey, Larry?" Larry tilts his head side-ward, "Yeah, Robin." Robin turn to Larry, "How would you like to have your new superhero name as X-mite?" Larry's smile widened, "I love it!"

They both laughed mischievously in the dark.

* * *

_**Continue to support and read the story!**_

_**Review Review Review Review and vote.**_

_**DO YOU LIKE LARRY'S NEW SUPER HERO NAME? If NO, Please Suggest/Comment/Review a BETTER NAME FOR LARRY.**_


	4. Chapter 3 (Starting Point)

_**DOMO! HEY Peaps! **_

_**Happy Birthday America! 4th of JULY! INDEPENDENCE DAY!**_

**So I was thinking that Dick and Larry needs a new name!**

**Cause they can't use their name anymore!**

**I want you readers to suggest a new name!**

**Anyway for now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

In the country of Rhelesia at a certain apartment, a teen and child was building different gadgets, working on blue prints, and typing on their laptops while discussing about their plans.

"Larry, I'm really sorry that we can't make your costume right now." Robin apologizes to the child.

"It's alright, Robin, I would just be a back up. Watching you from the security cameras and your tracking device and when you need help I'll be monitoring you and tell you where to go or if something or someone is near or heading toward." Larry reassured the teen.

"Thanks, Larry, once we have money and finish my Red X suit we will immediately work on your new costume." Robin smiles and pats the child.

"Of course! But right now, you should suit up and get going or we're going to lose money!" Larry pulls the teen toward his temporary suit.

The teen quickly suited up and armed himself with gadgets. Then the teen works over the window, "I'm going, Larry, wish me luck!"

The child quickly seated himself in front of many monitors, that showed live footage from different security camera and maps of different floors and buildings, the quickly puts on a headset. "Good luck, Robin!"

The teen nods and jumps out of the window then quickly disappears into the dark night.

* * *

They'd been in this new dimension for two months now and unfortunately, Red X and X-mite had yet to make their heroic début. Deciding that they were going to be Red X again, had been simple enough, but they'd had no money to fund their new career. Since asking Batman for a loan was out of the question, and they absolutely despised the idea of stealing, they had gone to look for work. They'd sent out a coded message offering their services as a spy. A spy was the perfect job for them. They'd been trained by the best to hide in the shadows, well Robin has mostly. As a spy, they would be kept a secret and more importantly, they'd be paid a high amount with every new mission. They had of course, turned down quite a few jobs, as most had been request from criminals, but had lucked out when they had gotten a request from Singh Manh Li. They then gave up their Robin costume and put on their Red X one. This suit was not like the old one though.

While it looked the same and offered some protection, it was not powered by Xenothium. Robin's first Red X suit had been far more complicated. It had been carefully wired to contain and distribute Xenothium safely throughout the suit. Robin hadn't had the money, equipment, or the right supplies to recreate it. Well, not yet at least. He fully intended to recreate a suit powered by Xenothium, but until then, they'd have to do without it.

Red X stared down through the roof window, watching and listening to his target very closely. This was his eighth time spying on Singh Manh Li, head of North Rhelasia, as well as the last time.

Red X cranked his receiver higher, clearing his transmitter of static to make out what Singh Manh Li was saying now. The man was going on and on about how much he hated Tseng, the leader of South Rhelasia, and how he couldn't wait to put a pistol in the other man's mouth. '_Same old, same old.'_ He thought as he watched the man pacing below.

Honestly, Red X didn't regret his decision in coming to Rhelasia, looking for jobs. His first job as Singh Manh Li's spy had been his first step out of the shadows and after a month of espionage, things took an interesting turn. He'd received a message form Tseng. Tseng requested for Red X to spy on his enemy Singh Manh Li and offered double what Singh Manh Li was paying. The offer of more money had been tempting. It was then that Red X and X-mite had a brilliant idea; they decided to work for both.

However, they'd felt that it had been only fair to tell both employers the truth. He had gone to both Tseng and Singh Manh Li, telling them about the new arrangement and even though there had been a lot of yelling, he was now paid a small fortune by both men. Even though Red X spied for both men, they were both honorable and professional. They didn't give out any information other than what they find from their paid assignments.

Red X sighed and turned off his transmitter. Singh Manh Li had gone to bed an hour ago, but it paid to be thorough. He cracked his neck back and forth, trying to get rid of the remaining cramps built up from his lack of moving. He jumped off the building and landed in the shadows near his new motorcycle.

It was black with a giant red x painted across both sides of it. It was loaded with gadgets and had been built with the strongest metal he could get his hands on. He sat down on the smooth leather seat and gripped the red handle bars. He turned the key and smiled softly to himself as the engine purred quietly. Almost silently, he pulled out of the ally and turned onto the empty road.

He had to get back to his apartment, Larry was sending Tseng the location for Singh Manh Li's next weapon shipment.

* * *

**JUMP CITY: 02:46 EST**

Red X and X-mite in his new suite, the suite was the exact miniature copy of the old Red X suite but was powered by his magic finger and had a built in computer in his gloves, studied the group below him, taking in the various insignia they wore, showing everyone else who they represented and not to mess with them.

It had been a week since their last mission in Rhelasia and they had arrived back in the states four days ago. Now that they have enough money they needed for an illegal item that wasn't for sale, a Xenothium core. The only way they'd be able to get his hands on that would be through an auction sanctioned by the Black Market. Larry had found Intel that an auction would be going down tonight and in Jump City no less, which was where they were now.

As Red X's eyes scanned through the crowd, while X-mite monitors Red X from the outside acting as a guide and back up, he looked for any major criminal who might have shown up instead of just sending a grunt. He could see the signs of Kobra, Penguin, Bane, Luthor, and the League of Shadows. While mostly everyone who was there were grunts Red X saw one person who might prove a challenge, Sportsmaster. He wore no insignia on his uniform, showing that he was either there for himself, or for someone who wished to remain anonymous. His attention and everyone else's turned to the smartly dressed man that would be tonight's auctioneer.

The auction went by fast and all too soon they came to the last item of the night. **"And for out final item, we have a regenerative Xenothium Core."** The auctioneer said as a man deposited said item on a pedestal. It was an oval shaped blood red stone. Everyone in the group shifted anxiously awaiting for the bidding to begin. Red X smiled as he stared at his unexpected prize.

A Xenothium Core was rare, but a regenerative one was the rarest. It was a mutated core that contained the plant gene that initiated photosynthesis. Simply put, he only had to expose the core to the sun in order to recharge it. If he could get that core, he'd never have to replace his power source ever again.

**"Now gentlemen, let's start the bidding at one hundred million shall we?"**

Red X took that as his cue to move in. He busted through the window and threw a handful of smoke pellets that released a red cloud that would knock out anyone who breathed it in for ten minutes. X-mite guided him as he dashed forward to grab the Xenothium Core and used his grappling gun to pull him back up onto the roof meeting X-mite. Having what they came for, Red X, with X-mite behind him, ran across the roof tops, making Their way towards their hidden bike.

X-mite looking at his holographic monitor and warns his mentor of a figure heading toward them. Then Red X heard the whirl of a weapon being thrown towards him and jumped into a dive roll, avoiding the discus that would have hit him. He turned around and got into his ready stance as he handed the core to X-mite as X-mite placed the core into one of the empty pouches of his belt, Red X pulled out his collapsible steel staff, pointing it at Sportsmaster.

"Never seen you two before. Who're you and the brat supposed to be?" Sportsmaster said as he brought out his baseball bat.

"X-mite," The child answered then ran toward the bike got into the sidecar. "Red X." He said with the metallic tone that he was known for as he lunged at Sportsmaster. He still wore the unformatted suit, but the one that would be powered by Xenothium was already made and waiting for him back at his latest hideout

He dodged and weaved through Sportsmaster's attacks and slammed his staff into the man's leg. Sportsmaster let out a shout of pain as both he and Red X heard the bone in his leg snap. Red X withdrew his staff.

"What? You think I'm no longer a threat just because you broke my leg? I can still fight kid!" Sportsmaster yelled as he struck out at Red X.

Red X flipped over the swing and landed a few feet away from his opponent. "I know you can still fight, but now you won't be able to chase me down all that well. See ya." He called back as he dashed over to the bike and they disappears into the night. They smiled as they heard Sportsmaster curse out Red X's name. It was starting to feel like old times.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**So has Anyone Came up with New Name for Grayson and Larry? **

**They can't use their name since Richard Grayson already exist. **

**They need a New Name! Please comment/suggest a New Name for them!**


	5. HELP ME PLEASE!

**!ATTENTION!**

**!EMERGENCY EMERGENCY EMERGENCY!**

**!I LOST MY NOTEBOOK YESTERDAY MORNING AT SCHOOL!**

**All of my FANFICTION IDEAS are in there!**

**If you are in the PHILIPPINES attending JRU please find a BLACK NOTEBOOK and give it to the OSA (Office of Student Affairs)**

**The NOTEBOOK is BLACK with a BIKER (A Person wearing a Track Suit with a HELMET) holding a GUITAR.**

**Both the BIKER and the GUITAR is RAINBOW COLORED.**

**On the FIRST page there is a SCHEDULE of my CLASSES. PLEASE RETURN THE NOTEBOOK!**

**MY CLASS NOTES are in there TOO! **

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME TO READ THIS AND YOUR COOPERATION. **

**YOUR HELP IS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. **


	6. Chapter 4 (Heroic Debut)

**Domo! Peaps! How were you doin'! **  
**Thank for all of the votes and comments!**  
**I really appreciate them! **

**Sadly I still Haven't found my NOTEBOOK!**

**It's Hard for me to Update. **

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated any.**

**I will try to update faster but it's hard without my notebook.**

**Any way Please, Enjoy the chapter and favor the story if you liked it or leave a comment on what you thought of the story!**

**P.S. Still looking for an NEW Appropriate name for Robin & Larry, anymore suggestions?**

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY: 22:43 EST**

Red X smiled as he put on his upgraded suit. The costume has changed a bit but it was still similar to the original one, the costume looks like a combination of Nightwing and original Red X costume. The costume has a big red X on the chest instead of a bird. Like the Nightwing costume, the red X extended down to his arms. He also wore the original style of the Red X costume of his belt, gloves, and boots.

His mask has changed as well, instead of the full face mask with a skull and a red X, the mask was still full mask but more futuristic. The mask looks like from the movie RoboCop 2014 but cover the whole face and instead of having a single red line indicating where the eyes are, it was completely black and huge red X, same X style of the original on the Red X mask, covering the whole face.

The costume has a hidden system of circuitry that ran under the black Kevlar Red X now wore. Carefully, Red X gently placed the Xenothium Core inside the gunmetal grey multi-compartment belt. He locked the chamber and put the power belt on around his hips. He could instantly feel the difference; he could feel the power pumping through his suit.

While he wasn't one to brag, Red X would be the first to admit that his suit was genius. His belt held the core, but the power of the Xenothium traveled throughout his suit; much like blood in the circulatory system. It was how he was able to turn invisible, perform short distance teleportation, and enable him to shoot X shaped weaponry from his palms.

He'd added new gadgets to his suit while he was at it. First off, his mask not only held a voice changer, but a breathing apparatus. His eyes were equipped with night vision and he could now shoot Xenothium powered red laser beams from them. He had a com link system integrated into his mask and could now release red knockout gas from his palms. Along with his new gadgets he had his old ones as well. Invisibility, Teleportation, X-Shuriken, X-Wrist blades, Explosive X, Electric X, X-Portal, X adhesive restraint, and X constrictive restraint. He grinned as he clenched his fists.

"Well, Larry, what do you think?" Red X asked his side-kick.

"It Looks Awesome!" X-mite shouted joyfully while hopping and popping out everywhere using his magic finger's power.

Larry's X-mite costume was the exact miniature copy of the old Red X suit, except the color of the X was the same color of the magic finger's glow instead of the usual red color. He also have few gadgets just in case for safety and good measures. He have few Explosive X, X-Shuriken, and X-Wrist Blades.

Red X and X-mite smiled at each other. They were about to make their debut.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY: 23:21 EST**

Red X stared down at the dark streets of Gotham while X-mite listened to various police channels through his com link as well as the private communication channels that Batman and the Justice League used. It was time for their first heroic act as Red X and X-mite and they'd decided to do it in Gotham, the city they'd first started out in as Robin, well the teen did.

It didn't take long before a few police down by Crime Alley reported being under heavy fire by a street gang. As Crime Alley was twenty miles south of his position thye decided to forgo traveling by teleportation, the farthest Red X could travel in one leap was seventy-five feet, and raced off to the Crime Ally on their X-cycle.

In a few minutes they arrived at the alley and just in time too. The two cops who had been under fire were crouched behind the remains of their car as the gang of seven men advanced upon them with semi-automatic guns. Bullets shot through the air as did the insult and hollers of the attackers and Red X felt himself relax, his body put at ease by the familiar situation.

Not wasting any time Red X launched himself off of his bike towards the assailants, X-mite took control of the bike by using his built in remote control glove, Red X lashed out seven X-shuriken that sliced through every gun, making them useless. Surprised, the thugs turned to look at him and at the pilot of the piloted bike that was parked in front of the cops, giving them more cover.

"Who the hell is this guy?" One of the thugs shouted as he pulled out a switchblade.

"Who cares? He ain't the Bat and that's good enough for me." Another answered as he swung a metal chain in his hand. The others seemed to find some sort of comfort in the mans' words and they quickly pulled out whatever weapons they had on them.

Red X stared at the men impassively. While he had hoped that his first hero gig would be something bigger, he was always glad to help Gotham's finest. It wasn't a total lost either. He could easily tell that these men worked for the Mad Hatter, as they were wearing masks from the various characters from Alice in Wonderland. If he impressed these guys enough, they would likely tell any other criminal about the new hero in town and his renown would quickly grow.

The two men closet to him gave each other a silent nod and then charged towards him. He dodged the first punch that was thrown at him and redirected the attack from the second man towards the first causing both of them to tumble into the ground in an undignified manner. He turned his back on them and without looking, X-mite shot out an adhesive X that acted like glue, causing both men to be stuck to each other as well as the ground.

He heard a low whistle from up above, but didn't look up at the dynamic duo that he now knew were watching him. Batman was watching him now, no doubt with suspicion, judging him, his moves, and his motives. Red X moved into his fighting stance and gave the universal sign of 'bring it on'.

The group seemed to decide that there was safety in numbers as they all charged at him. With skills that he'd perfected over the last eight years, he weaved in and out of the badly thrown punches and kicks. Using his acrobatics skills, he flipped over most of the group and went for the most dangerous opponent, the one holding the knife.

Red X dodged as the man lunged at him with the steel blade and caught his wrist before he could pull back. With a controlled strike, he aimed a side kick at the mans' chest sending him flying across the alleyway and into the neighboring building. The man slumped to the ground after being rendered unconscious due to his head hitting the brick wall. X-mite appeared beside him and tied him up with a glowing yellowish green rope.

Without missing a beat, Red X caught the metal chain that had been aimed at his head and pulled, causing the attacker to stumble. He did a backhand spring over the man, using his back as a springboard, and launched a spin kick towards the head of another thug. X-mite turned toward the previously downed man and sent two constrictive X's at him, binding his arms and legs.

Red X turned towards the last two men and saw them trying to make a break for it. He used his teleportation to appear in front of them and smiled as they let out a startled cry. He attacked the closest man by elbowing him in the gut and then struck at the base of his neck, knocking him out. They turned to the other man and almost sighed as the thug tried to run away again.

X-mite was about to aim another constrictive X at the man, but stopped when he saw a smaller figure drop down on top of the man, effectively knocking him unconscious. Red X and X-mite stared at Robin as the younger boy grinned toward at them.

"I know that you both probably had him, but I couldn't let you have all the fun. You took those guys out in **83.2 seconds**! My name's Robin by the way, what's yours?" His younger self said as he started to collect the thugs strewed across the alley.

While Red X had realized that he would eventually meet his other self, he hadn't planned on meeting the dynamic duo on his first night. He forcefully pushed his uneasiness aside. It didn't matter who he was meeting, he was now Red X, nothing more.

"X, Red X, and the pleasure is all mine." He said as he reached out to shake Robin's hand, which the boy gladly accepted. From the corner of his eye, Red X saw Batman talking to the two cops, no doubt asking for any details they could give about him.

"Your moves were totally awesome, heavy on the awe! Do you have any powers or do you use gadgets like me and Batman?" Robin asked as he poked at the adhesive that held the Mad Hatter goons together. Red X didn't answer as he saw Batman heading right towards him. Robin pulled away from his inspection and stood beside Batman, putting up a solid front to make him feel threatened.

It was a tactic he'd been a part of many times in the past, both with Batman and with the Titans. _Oh joy! Interrogation time.'_ Red X thought bitterly, his face subconsciously turning impassive. He'd long stopped looking up at his mentor with that face that begged for a compliment, for any kind of reaction that wasn't criticism.

"Hey, is that guy okay?" Robin asked Red X pointing at something.

Red X followed the direction of the figure and found his sidekick, starstruck and drooling comically. Red X comically sweat drop and mentally facepalm, forgetting that Larry, I mean X-mite, is a huge fan of Robin and himself because he too is Robin as well.

"Yeah, just... just give him a moment. He is just starstruck." Red X replied uneasily and shrugged.

Robin crackled in response, "Well, we are awesome and heavy on the awe."

"Yeah." Red X answered a bit sarcastically and smacked X-mite in the head to get him focused.

X-mite rubbed his aching head and shrugged, "Tehehe."

* * *

**Please Review/ Comment and Vote!**

**Reviews/ Comments encourages writer to continue their stories!**

**Until Next Time, See you again! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 5 (TeamUP with Bats)

**Domo! Watz Up, Peaps!**

**Today is a holiday in the Philippines, so I decided to update this story!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**P.S. Still haven't found my missing notebook.**

**Filipinos Y U no Help! Well, mostly because they are lazy and also very narcissist. They don't really care about others, only themselves.**

**Anyway! Enjoy the story and remember to review and favor it!**

* * *

**GOTHAM: 23:32 EST**

"Who are you?" Batman asked, or rather demanded. He glared at Red X with that infamous Bat glare of his and in a cold voice that spoke volumes of his lack of trust in the new hero. Red X knew that this wasn't his Batman, but he still couldn't shake the anger and irritation he suddenly felt towards the man.

"And here I thought bats were supposed to have excellent hearing." He said in an impassive tone as he shrugged his shoulders at the two, while X-mite snickered. He caught their surprised looks before Batman's face took on the form of anger and annoyance, while Robin's took on a look between humor and awe.

"My name is Red X." He said as simply before he turned to walk towards the police officers, "Name's X-mite!" The young sidekick exclaimed happily then quickly went toward Red X. Red X heard the footsteps behind him, that didn't belong to his young sidekick, and narrowed his eyes in annoyance at his once mentor. He knew that his Batman hated it when a hero fought crime in his town and it seemed like this Bat felt the same way.

"Are you both okay?" Red X asked as the police came towards him, both men looking shaken and relieved at the same time.

"Yeah, you really saved our asses back there. Another few seconds and we would have been Swiss cheese." The one cop said while the other nodded in agreement.

"Why did the Hatter's men attack you?" He asked and practically felt Batman narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"Well it could be because we were transferring their boss to Arkham. Batman had just apprehended him about an hour ago, but a few of the Hatter's men that were still on the loose attacked us and he got away. We tried to follow after him, but then his men started to fire at us." The same officer said and Red X nodded.

"Okay. Try to call Gordon and tell him what happened. It would be best for you to wait here to keep an eye on these guys and to have a second unit come here as back up. I'll take care of Jervis." He said. The two men nodded before one officer returned to the car in order to call dispatch while the other went to stand guard over the thugs.

"You don't really think that you can take on the Mad Hatter do you?" Batman said as he continued to glare at Red X. X ignored him and walked over to the thugs, X-mite answered the question "He can take him on himself but _We _can take him." Batman brow twitched in annoyance and watched the young sidekick went after his mentor.

"You don't mind if I borrow this guy for a few minutes, do you?" Red X asked the officer as he grabbed one of the grunts that had woken up. "I just want to… talk to him about a few things." He said as he dug his hand into the mans' shoulder causing him to flinch. The thug looked up into the cops' face with a pleading look. The officer had a smirk on his face before it was replaced with a look of confusion.

"Huh, that's odd? I thought there had been seven attackers, not six? Oh, well I must have miscounted." Like he said earlier, Gotham's finest.

"An honest mistake officer, things can be so confusing when one is being shot at." Red X replied as he started to drag the still bound criminal away and into the shadows of Crime Alley with X-mite following as he crackles, similarly to the young Robin.

"No! Please! Someone help!" The thug shouted before Red X and X-mite teleported them to the rooftop of a building that was only a block away. They had to make this fast. They didn't know how this Batman interrogated criminals so they didn't want the man to see their interrogation skills, just in case they were too… excessive.

Red X pushed the criminal to the ground and let him try crawl away for a few feet before he walked over and stomped his foot hard into the mans' back. The thug let out an almost silent gasp as tried to reclaim the air that had been knocked out of him. X-mite didn't give him time to recover. He kicked the man in his side, making him roll over onto his back, and brought his right hand over the mans' eyes making sure that he could see the glowing X in his palm.

Red X stomped hard into the man's chest, trapping the man and no way of escape. "I'm going to give you three chances to tell me where the Mad Hatter is. If you don't, my lil' buddy, here, will pump so many volts of electricity through your body that your nerves will shut down and leave you trapped inside a useless husk of a body. Got it?" Red X said in his cold and metallic voice.

His first answer was a glob spit landing right above his left eye. X-mite used his electric X, he sent jolts of red electricity racing through the mans' body as he screamed. Red X stopped X-mite after twenty seconds and observed as the man continued to spasm for several moments.

"Strike one. If you don't tell me this time, I won't turn off the electricity until you either bite off your tongue or until you pass out. Did you know that it's possible for a person to drown on their own blood if they bite off their tongue? I read it on a Snapple label once." He said as he walked towards the man who gazed up at him in obvious fear.

"I'll ask again, where is the Mad Hatter?" He said as X-mite began to charge up for another electric X. As he slowly approached the thug, he could see the man sweat in the faint red light coming from his palm. The man finally broke just as the hand was about to reach his stomache.

"Okay, Okay! I'll talk! Boss planned it all along. Batman thwarting him was supposed to happen. The boss lured the Bat out earlier and pretended that Batman had beaten him so that when he escaped, the Bat wouldn't suspect a trap." The thug said as Red X continued to hover over him.

"Where?" Red X growled as he brought own glowing hand to hover over the mans' face. That was why Batman wasn't here yet. He was already on his way to a trap or had already been caught.

"The abandoned clock factory on twenty-Third Street, that's all I know! I swear!" The grunt yelled and X-mite quickly grabbed hold of him to teleport back to the others. Red X let his eyes sweep over Crime Alley, hoping to find Batman brooding in the shadows with Robin standing beside him. They weren't, he knew they wouldn't be. He quickly teleported to where X-mite was.

"Oh hey, you're back! Batman and Robin took off a short time ago after you left. Said something about their tracer still working." The officer from before said as Red X watched X-mite handed him the still shaking criminal.

"Change of plans. This whole thing has been a trap setup by the Mad Hatter. Batman and Robin are in danger. Call Gordon and tell him that the Hatter is hiding out at the abandoned clock factory on twenty-third!" Red X shouted as he and X-mite ran over to their motorcycle and started the engine. They saw the cop nod before they drove off towards the factory.

**GOTHAM CITY: 00:09 EST**

Red X parked the X-cycle in the ally that was a few blocks away from the clock factory. Red and X-mite teleported to the roof of the Mad Hatter's hideout. They activated their cloaking device and silently snuck into the building.

After a moment of surveillance they found Batman and Robin. They were tied down to metal tables, their utility belts were removed and in the Hatter's hands who was standing not even a few feet away from them.

"You know Batman, you and your little bird should have known better than to go down the Rabbit hole unprepared. Hah-aha, but then if one never takes any risks then one would never gain anything." Hatter said as he tossed the belts onto a nearby broken conveyer belt. He toddled over to a lab set that was by Batman and continued to speak, his voice high pitched with a thick British accent.

"Tic Toc Batman, we really must hurry things along. You and young Robin have a very important date to make." He said as he picked up two mangled looking white rabbit masks.

"What are you planning Jervis?" Batman growled as he tugged uselessly at his restraints. Red X easily picked up on Batman's plan. He would distract Hatter for as long as possibly while Robin focused on escaping from his own restraints. Sure enough, Red X could see Robin trying to pick the lock of the metal cuff that was holding him down. 'Well, there's nothing wrong with lending a hand to those in need.' X thought to himself as he planned a diversion that would give both Batman and Robin the chance they needed to escape.

Red X tapped the shoulder of his young sidekick getting his attention. He then pointed at himself then pointed at the Hatter, next he pointed at X-mite then the trapped heroes then jesturing his wrist, X-mite nodded understanding that his mentor will take of Mad Hatter and he will take care of the metal cuffs on Batman and the young Robin.

"Oh nothing Batman, just a little tea party that both you and Robin are invited." The Hatter said madly as he skipped around the room waving the masks that would no doubt act as a mind control device.

"I wonder if I've been changed in the night? Let me think. Was I the same when I got up this morning? I almost think I can remember feeling a little different. But if I'm not the same, the next question is 'Who in the world am I?' Ah, that's the great puzzle!" Red X quoted from Alice in Wonderland from high up in the rafters, his metallic voice echoing throughout the building, causing the Mad Hatter and his men to jump.

"Who's there?" The Hatter called out as he looked frantically around the room as did his men. Red X took the opportunity to grab the utility belts while everyone was distracted.

"I believe the question that you should have asked was, 'Who are you?'" Red X responded as he switched his positions throughout the building, making sure his location couldn't be pinpointed.

"What do you think you are doing here uninvited, explain yourself?" The Mad Hatter shouted furiously. It wasn't too often that someone taunted him with his own world and words.

"I can't explain myself, I'm afraid, Sir, because I'm not myself you see." Red X quoted yet again. He turned to look at Batman and found that the caped crusader had already been freed and the Boy Wonder was getting his own cuffs off himself, unknown to him that an invisible hero was helping getting the cuffs off.

The Mad Hatter seemed to calm down somewhat and even smiled. "Ooh, someone who knows how to play! Perhaps you'd like to come to my tea party as well?" Jervis said as he looked towards the area he believed his new quest was at.

"Well, only if you're a good host." Red X replied before he landed silently a few feet away from the now freed Batman and Robin while still invisible. He trotted up to them as they hid behind one of the numerous machines in the building and deactivated his cloaking device.

"Here you two might want these back." He whispered as he tossed them their belts. Robin accepted his with a smile and mouthed back a thank you while Batman completely ignored him. Red X gave them the signal to remain quiet and winked at Robin who winked right back then a thumbs up to his sidekick, who returned the thumbs up.

"Before I join your tea party though, can you say something for me? Twinkle, twinkle, little bat! How I wonder what you're at." He said out loud and grinned as Jervis let out a yell when he found his two captives missing.

"I want them found, do you understand me? Now!" Hatter yelled at his men. There were odd numbers of them, which meant it was a game between X bros. and Robin who gets to beat more goons.

"Robin and us X brothers will take care of the grunts, you take the Hatter." Red X said towards the two and saw them both frown, but nod in agreement. As soon as Batman left them Robin turned to him.

"Why'd you do that? I wanted to take the Hatter." He moaned as he moved into position to attack.

X-mite sighed and explained, "Because the Mad Hatter isn't a fighter. Any of us could have taken him down."

"And this way we get to fight more bad guys and Bats has to sit out on the sidelines." Red X added then Robin smirked.

"So that's why he looked mad. I thought it was because you told him what to do." He said as he launched his grappling gun.

"Well there's that too." X said and shook his head as Robin and X-mite disappeared into the shadow as they scared the henchmen below them with their eerie and annoying laugh.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please Review! Reviews help and Encourages me (also other writers) to continue writing the story!**

**Till next time!**

**Be Awsum Stay Awsum!**


	8. Chapter 6 (Keystone City)

**Chapter 6 (Keystone City)**

**Domo! Peaps! Man Time sure flies by quickly! I'm already having my Final Exams on Monday and next next week. **

**I should be studying for Monday but I'm too lazy! **

**Anyway, Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY: 00:37 EST**

Red X and X-mite stood on the rooftop of the abandoned factory with Batman and Robin watching as Gordon and his men drove off with a screaming Mad Hatter and his crew.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin muttered as the screams died down. "Anyways, thanks for the save back there." Robin said as he patted X-mite on the back.

Red X turned to look down and his alternate younger self. This kid was nothing like he had been at thirteen. By that age he'd already morphed into a miniature Batman. He'd never had the carefree and innocent personality that this Robin had and he was glad for that.

He turned his attention to Batman and mentally prepared himself for whatever scolding he was about to receive or witness. His Batman had always been critical and harsh, pointing out his mistakes and failures. Sometime he wouldn't even wait until they were out of the hearing range of others. Gordon had often sent him sympathetic looks whenever he had witnessed those moments.

"Thank you." Batman muttered with a growl. Red X and X-mite was sure that even his mask couldn't cover his surprise. _Batman saying thanks? Okay is this dimension called the Twilight Zone?_ His Batman never said thank you to him, and he wasn't even Robin right now! He was just some stranger that they'd met a few hours ago.

"You saved Robin's life and for that, I'm grateful." Red X deflated a little. So he was only thanking him for saving his sidekick? Well that sounded more like his Batman, but still this one was obviously less…Batman-like or his Batman-like.

"No problem." He responded simply and was about to turn to leave when a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Just because you saved us, doesn't mean that I trust you. While you're in Gotham I will be keeping an eye on you." Batman growled as he glared at the young hero.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less Batman." He said a bit more bitterly than he'd wanted. Hopefully Batman would take it as _We just saved your life and this is how you repay us?_ kind of attitude. He jumped off the ledge and teleported to the X-cycle.

X-mite turned toward Batman, "Why did you just make him despise you even more than he is now?He hates you with his guts because you remind him of his old mentor and now you just made it worse." After he commented, he quickly teleported to the X-cycle.

They drove home while they wondered what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**KEYSTONE CITY: 20:23 EST**

Two figures sat on top of ledge of a tall building. The two wore costumes with lightning logos. The older of the two wore red with yellow lightnings and the younger wore yellow with red lightning. They both watched over the city as they ate a burger.

"Hey, Uncle Barry?" The young asked the older man sitting next him, eating a double cheese burger.

_Munch_ "Yeah, Wally?" _Munch, _Barry Allen answers as he takes a bite of the burger.

"Well..." Wally take a bite of his double-Decker burger. "Robin told this interesting story that happened in Gotham."

Barry Allen swallows his food, "Gotham? Something happened in Bats' City? This 'ot to be very interesting." He takes another bite.

Wally swallows, "Robin told me that the is another Hero and the hero already has a younger partner, even though the Hero is still a teenager." He takes another bite.

Barry takes another bite of the burger, "another Hero in Gotham, that's not good." Barry swallows his food and frowns. "Bats hates it when another Hero enters his territory. What did Bats do?" He asks with a raised brow.

Wally swallows his food and answers, "Well the New Hero and his partner actually beat up Mad hatter's subordinates and not only that he rescued Robin and Batman when they were captured by the Mad hatter."

Barry was impressed and whistled, "Bet the Bat gave the New Hero a cold shoulder even though he save him."

Wally nodded, "Yeah, he did."

Barry laughs, "Typical of Bats! Well it's a good thing that there is a new hero. This world need more heroes because there is so much evil in this world." He takes a huge bite of his burger, finishing his burger.

"Yeah! Do you think that we will meet them?" Wally asks as he finishes his burger.

Barry looks down at the young speedster and smiles, "I hope we do! Because heroes need to stick together even if they are in a different place."

Wally smiles back, "I hope I can make friends with them!"

The police communicator buzzed, _Bank robbery at the Keystone Bank. 12 robbers, all armed. _

"Looks like it time for the heroes to go to work!" Wally jokes.

"Let's Go!" Barry and Wally runs to the Bank robbery.

* * *

**(During the Time When the Two Speedster were having a Conversation)**

**With Red-X & X-mite**

Driving through the night city, they looked at the sites and their surroundings.

"So this is Keystone City, eh Red." X-mite looks around happy to go traveling with his favorite Super Hero.

"That's what they sign said when we entered the city." Red-X joked.

Larry laughed as he tinkers with his computer gloves, "My sources indicates that this city already has a Hero and a side-kick."

Red-X raises a brow," Really, who are they?"

X-mite answers, "Their names are Flash and Kid Flash."

Dick was surprised by the answer, "Really, Kid Flash is here?" He asks in a fondly way.

Larry comments in surprise, "Well, this is a surprise!"

Dick glanced down at his partner then looks back at the road, "What is it?"

"I just found out the identity of the two heroes." Larry answers smugly.

"Is Kid Flash, Bart Allen and Flash, Wally West?" Dick asks.

Larry answers, "Your right in a way and wrong. Kid Flash is Wally West and Flash is his uncle, Barry Allen."

"Really? That is interesting find. If KF is Flash then the KF I know isn't born yet." Dick concluded feeling a little sad not getting to see his old friend.

"Yeah, but you get to see Wally. You and Wally are good friends!" Larry tried to cheer up the older man.

"Yeah, your right!" Dick smiles under his mask.

As they drove around the city they saw a group policemen and cars surrounding the city's Bank. Red-X parked the bike in the nearest dark alley.

"It's a bank robbery!" Larry was giddy with excitement, "Our first heroic debut in this city!"

Red-X smirked and patted the head of his younger self. "Let's go."

They went up to the roof and jump over the buildings then sneaked inside the Bank from the roof.

* * *

**(INSIDE THE BANK)**

****The two heroes watched over the robbers from the ceiling. The robbers were able to open the vault and was stuffing the bags with money. They counted the robbers, there were only 12 of them. They can quickly arms them in no time.

Dick taps on the shoulder of his younger self. "You know what to do, I beat them up and you will tie them up. Back me up when you think I need them."

Larry nods enthusiastically.

"Let's Go." Red-X signals and quietly drops down from the ceiling onto one of the robber and knocked him out, dragging him into the darkness hiding him to not let the robbers notice that they are not alone.

Larry too drops down, soon after Red-X, onto one of the robbers knocking him out with his electrically charged gloves then ties him up together with the robber Red-X knocked out.

Red-X sneaks behind another robber, quickly covers his mouth and shocks him into an unconscious state then drags him into the dark and X-mite ties him up.

Red-X became bolder with his assault shot a electrified big red gooey substance toward two robbers, who were standing close to each other, shocking them a bit. The two robbers were stuck on a wall and Larry quickly taped their mouth before them make any sounds.

Red-X and X-mite quickly hid into the shadows sneaking toward their next victim but the leader of the group noticed that few of his men were missing. The other notices it as well then one of the robbers shouted, "WHat the Hell!" He points at two, tied up in a big red X.

Then another shout from different robber pointing at another robber tied up, upside down in a big red X.

Then they hear a muffling sounds and turns, they saw two men stuck on the wall being held up by a big red ,X shaped, gooey substance and their mouth taped with a red X.

While the robbers were distracted, a surprised shout came, they turned and another teammate was missing, they got their guns readied and another shout was heard, they turn toward the source and saw a dark figure standing beside the knocked out robber and another, but short, dark figure tied the knocked out man.

"YOU!" The leader shout. "Who are you!" pointing the guns at the two dark figures and the others followed.

The two dark figures answered, "Your worst Nightmare."

The leader shouts shoot them and fired the run at the two heroes. "Shoot them!"

The heroes dodges the firing bullets, flipping, jumping, sliding, twisting, hoping of the walls, doing everything they can to avoid the bullets.

* * *

**(Meanwhile outside the BANK)**

The police were shouting for the the robbers inside to surrender, then Flash and Kid Flash came.

"Officer, how is everything going?" Flash asks.

Then suddenly they heard gun shots, lots and lots of gun shots.

"That's our cue to go in." Flash comments.

"Time to kick butt!" Kid Flash enthusiastically pump fists.

The speedster quickly enters the bank.

* * *

"Stop moving!" The robber shouts as he shot toward Red-X. Red-X dodges the bullet and uppercut the shooter then drop kicks him, knocking him out then shoots a big red X that tied him up.

"You Brat!" Another robber shouts as X-mite dislocates his arm and kicks him toward Red-X. Red-X catches the robber then flips him against the wall.

Flash and Kid Flash watches the two unknown heroes beat up the robbers. Then suddenly a robber flew toward them, they quickly ducked down letting the robber fly past them crashing into a police car outside.

Flash and Kid Flash looked at each other in confusion and amazement then looked at the robber crashed into the police car then looked at the two unknown heroes beating the robbers, without breaking a sweat. They observed the new heroes and noticed their age, the young hero is about 3-5 yeas old and the older hero is about in the late teens, entering into adulthood.

Red-X and X-mite beat up the last of the robber and started to corner the leader. The leader backed away in fear, "S-Stay a-away from me!" He points a gun at Red-X but X-mite kicks the gun away and the leader shrieks in response.

The two corners the leader into a wall but the robber escapes and ran toward the speedsters, Red-X turns toward the two heroes that arrived and watched. "Flash, he's all yours!"

Flash and Kid Flash snaps out of their daze. The speedsters walked toward the two unknown heroes and the robber. Flash punches the robber, knocking him out.

The police quickly came in and arrested the robbers. Flash and Kid Flash walked up to the two new heroes. "Thank you for your help." Flash took out his hand toward Red-X and Kid Flash did the same to X-mite. Red-X and X-mite took the hands and shook. "Your welcome." Red-X answers.

Kid Flash enthusiastically comments, "Your the new heroes that I heard from Robin, right!"

Flash asks, "What are your names?" Flash thought about their age especially the younger one since he is too young, the boy is young then Robin when Robin started being a hero.

X-mite answers happily, "I am X-mite! Yup! We are the new heroes that invaded Batman's Territory!"

Red-X answers, "Red-X, we're the X-Brothers."

Flash asks, "X-Brothers? So your brothers?" _If they are brothers then I can kind of understand why he lets a young boy into the heroing business. It's not my place to say if someone can be or not be a hero. I will respect the two new heroes._

Red-X answers, "We are brothers in a way but not. We are related in a way but not."

Kid Flash comments, "I don't understand what you just said but if it is invasion of privacy then we won't ask anymore than that."

Red-X nods in gratitude then Flash introduced themselves, "Well, I am..." "Flash and Kid Flash." X-mite interrupted.

"We know." Red-X comments.

Flash shrugs and rubs the back of his neck, "Well, thank you for your help again...ah.. If- If you need any help you can count on us to help you."

"Yeah! Or come to us to have some fun together." Kid Flash comments.

"That would be great, thanks!" X-mite answers.

"We have to get going. thank you for your offer." Red-X nods toward the speedsters and then toward his young partner. X-mite understood what the older wanted and used his computer gloves to bring to X-cycle.

The X-cycle quickly arrives in seconds. "Your not going to stay?" Kid Flash asks with pout.

The two darkly dress heroes got onto their bike. "We travel and fight crime, city to city. Besides this city already has a hero." Red-X comments.

Flash understood and nods then pats the back of his young protege. "Come on, KF, it's not like we will never see them again."

X-mite comments, "Yeah! We will visit again!" Red-X nods in agreement.

Kid Flash smiles, "You better come visit again!"

Red-X turns on the engine and turns the bike around, X-mite turned back toward the speedsters. "We will see each other very soon!" He waves at them and the speedsters waved back.

The two new heroes disappeared into the night then suddenly Flash and Kid Flash was attacked by the media asking about the bank robbery and the new heroes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story!**

**Don't forget to review! Please Review! Reviews Encourages writers to make more chapters!**

**P.S. I just found out that Heroing is not a word! I'm making up words like Robin! This is so whelming! **


End file.
